Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social networking system.
Various types of information can be maintained by a social networking system. One type of information is profile information, such as personal information and professional information, which can be shared by users according to their privacy preferences. The personal information about a user can include various types of information, such as name, age, location, social status, and the like. The professional information about the user can include various types of information, such as profession, educational emphasis, and educational degrees. Another type of information is relationships of and interactions by users on the social networking system. Such information can include, for example, a number of connections of a user, timing of actions on the social networking system by the user, a count of pages followed by the user, groups in which the user participates, and the like.